Conventionally, there exists a commodity sales data processing apparatus which reads commodity information from a RFID tag (RFID chip) attached to each commodity and carries out sales registration and checkout processing based on the read commodity information. For example, there is proposed a reading apparatus that collectively reads the commodity information when the commodities or a shopping basket that houses the commodities are placed on a checkout counter in which a plate-shaped antenna is arranged.
In recent years, there has appeared a commodity sales data processing apparatus (also called as a self checkout apparatus, self-checkout POS (Point Of Sales) terminal, or self-register device) which is used by a customer to carry out the commodity sales registration and the commodity checkout processing by himself/herself. Generally, the customer scans, with a scanner arranged in such a self checkout apparatus, a code symbol attached to the commodity to carry out the commodity sales registration.
Incidentally, in a case in which the RFID tag reading apparatus is applied to the self checkout apparatus, the customer reads the RFID tag by himself/herself. However, in the constitution of a conventional reading apparatus, the space where the plate-shaped antenna reads the RFID tag is connected with (not separated from) the space where the customer and the like exists. As a result, the environment (space) surrounding the reading apparatus may bring bad influence to the reading of the RFID tag, which may reduce the efficiency of the reading processing.